My Normal is when I'm with You
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the "Tough Love" BatB kiss! XD I will be taking my own spin on this so there won't be any spoilers...I think... Enjoy! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

Vincent did not want to say the next words to come from his mouth but he knew he had to—he wanted what was best for Catherine and could never be selfish for her. He took a step closer to her and said, "Catherine…um…I know I said…you should decide whether our breakup was fake or not…but…" he searched desperately for the right words to say, "I've gotta walk away. You know, after losing my brothers, I've…I've never really recovered. So you can understand…um…that I can't be the reason that you can lose your sister."

"Vincent," Catherine shook her head, "It wasn't Muirfield."

"This time…and yeah, we could go back to the way we've been…but…You want normal…and I want for you to have what you want." Vincent replied, hoping; no, praying Catherine wouldn't hate him for this.

Catherine looked deeply into Vincent's eyes and whispered, "Crazy stuff happens…and…all I want to do is…share it with you…figure it out with you…My normal…it's…it's when I'm with you…" she smiled and courageously added, "I love you…I don't need walls…or doors..."

Before she could continue her confession, Vincent leaned into her and gently molded his lips against hers. She opened her mouth as he kissed her, resting her right hand against his collarbone.

After slightly pulling away from her bottom lip, they gently rubbed their noses together before Vincent uttered, "I am so in love with you."

For a brief moment their eyes met each other, taking in the most honest moment of their lives. Without another word, Catherine caressed Vincent's cheek as they found each other's lips once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled her closer to him.

As their lips continued to fuse together, nothing seemed to matter to them. The idea of Muirfield pursuing Vincent seemed to have vanished the moment their lips touched for the first time. Vincent and Catherine were in their own little bubble and everything paled in comparison.

For what felt like hours of nonstop kissing, Vincent finally gently pulled back and muttered almost incoherently, "Heather…You…You should go back to Heather."

Catherine inhaled a slight breath and nodded. "Yeah…And you should probably get back to the warehouse. The last thing we need is JT flat-lining on the floor."

Vincent smirked, saying, "You make a valid point. He's probably on his fourth container of TUMS by now."

Catherine smiled and whispered, "I meant what I said before, Vincent. Every word."

Vincent laced his fingers with hers and mumbled against her ear, "As did I."

"So, what happens now?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"This." He replied before gently pressing his lips against hers once more.

"I could get used to this." She smiled as she pulled away from him.

"As could I." he whispered before saying, "I should probably…uh…go back to the warehouse."

"Yeah…and I should get back to Heather. She'd kill me if she ever found I was making out with the guy she saw me break up with." Catherine replied but did not unlock her arms from around Vincent.

"As long as you don't let it slip, Catherine, she won't. We're the only ones up here."

"Touché." She grinned. "I really don't want you to leave, Vincent."

"I know but, like you said, we don't want to find JT flat-lined on the ground." Vincent replied as he slowly released her form from his hold. "Don't worry; I'll be back tomorrow—or hell, even tonight if I can't go to sleep."

"Come through the fire escape if you do come tonight. We can't risk Heather catching us again."

"And what would she be catching us for?" Vincent asked suggestively.

"I don't know, you tell me?" she responded.

"Well, I have a few ideas." Vincent smirked as he started leaning for another kiss. This kiss was shorter than the last few but it was just as passionate. Vincent gently pulled away from her and muttered, "Catherine, as much as I would love to stand here and kiss you for the rest of eternity, JT's potential flat-lining can't wait."

"You're right." Catherine replied. She took a step backwards to keep herself from throwing herself at the man before her and added, "Heather will get suspicious if she notices I'm gone for too long."

"See you later?" Vincent asked as he started walking backwards towards the edge of the roof.

"Most definitely." She smiled before gasping a little as her back hit the roof's door. "Whoops." She nervously laughed. "There's a door there."

Vincent chuckled at her sudden awkwardness. "I should probably leave before you somehow start walking down the stairs backwards."

"Bye." she waved and he smiled before hopping off the roof. Catherine grinned to herself, hoping this encounter would be the first of many. Without further ado, she spun around and opened the roof's door before making her way to her apartment.

As she tiptoed towards her room, she heard Heather whisper her name. "Cat."

Catherine turned around and walked into her sister's room before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey, Heath, I'm right here." Catherine brushed some of Heather's bangs away from her eyes as she added, "I'm so proud of you, Heather. You were very strong tonight."

Heather sat up and shook her head, "You're wrong, Cat. If I was so strong, I wouldn't have cried most of the night."

"Heather, let me tell you something Mom has always told me." Catherine replied.

"What?"

"Strength is measured in tears." Catherine replied.

"I don't understand." Heather hiccupped.

"You will someday. Promise me one thing, though."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't lock your heart up like I did after Mom died. I don't want you to end up like me and lock away your feelings because you don't want to feel them. It is better to let people know how you're feeling, Heather. Alright?"

Heather nodded as she said, "I'm sorry about earlier, Cat."

"Don't worry about it, Heather. You just focus on bringing back my chipper sister. I miss her and I know she's still around somewhere." Catherine smiled.

"Listen to me, Cat. After…after what has happened tonight, I…I realized something." Heather stated.

"What?"

"If you…If you really like this Vincent guy, then I want to give him a second chance."

"You really mean that?" Catherine asked with surprise.

"Yes, Cat. I have realized that you never know when someone or something might take away someone you care about...I can tell you like Vincent and he really likes you too. I'm sure he's a good guy despite the fact I caught him trying to break into my room the other day."

"Thanks Heather. It really means a lot to me that you're willing to give him a second chance. Trust me, he won't be a disappointment. Okay?"

Heather nodded. "I'm tired Cat. We can discuss this tomorrow. Tell Vincent I'm sorry for being so hard on him."

"Don't worry I will." Catherine whispered before planting a kiss on her sister's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After Catherine tip-toed out of Heather's room, she quietly went into hers and unlocked the fire escape window, hoping a certain former doctor would make use of it. Without a second more, she walked away from the window and slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

It took Vincent a total of twenty minutes to get back to the warehouse and he still had not come up with a great way to tell JT about the last three or so hours of his life. Vincent unlocked the door to the second floor of the warehouse and couldn't help but smirk as he thought about Catherine…and her lips…and her lips against his…and her lips against his as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He was truly in love and even if he wanted to rewind time, he couldn't.

"Well you sure like a man who just broke up with his girlfriend." JT sarcastically stated as he saw Vincent drift off to La La Land. "You did break up with her, didn't you?"

"Well…I won't lie; it started out that way." Vincent replied as he took a seat on the couch next to his best friend.

"And did you forget your well-rehearsed break-up speech?" JT asked.

"No, I told her I had to walk away."

"I'm confused. You told her you had to walk away but you come home three or so hours later with a goofy look on your face….Am I missing something?"

"Definitely." Vincent chuckled. He stood up, walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. Without a word, he walked to the makeshift shower room and turned on the water.

As Vincent took a shower, JT's ears perked up to the sound of his best friend singing. 'What the hell?' JT asked himself as he looked towards the door to the shower room. 'Okay…What the hell did Catherine do to him? Brainwash him?'

Fifteen or so minutes later, Vincent stepped out of the shower room with the new set of boxers snugged closely to his waist.

"Vincent, honest question…is Catherine a witch?"

"A what?"

"You know…a witch…like Hermione Granger from Harry Potter."

"No?" Vincent gave JT a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"If she isn't a witch then you must be more whipped than a dessert topping. What did she do to you?"

"Do to me?"

"Vincent, you were singing in the shower. SINGING! If that's not a red flag, I don't know what is." JT said, hoping Vincent would be able to clarify what's going on.

"Well, we shared our first kiss." Vincent grinned at the memory. "…and second…and third…and I'm sure there was a fourth and a fifth in there too…possibly a sixth and a seventh...maybe even an eighth, ninth and tenth as well."

"Well, it's about damn time." JT stated.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Of all of the things I thought you'd say; THAT response wasn't one of them."

"What am I supposed to say? Congratulations Vincent! You win a medal for advancing in the slowest romantic relationship in the history of mankind!"

Vincent rolled his eyes again and said, "Jeez, JT, you're something else, aren't you."

"As are you, my friend." JT smirked.

"Touché." Vincent replied as he slipped on his jeans and a fresh, clean shirt.

"Just where are you going at this hour? It's nearly two in the morning." JT stated as he looked at his watch. "Do you want Muirfield to catch you?"

"I'll be fine, JT. I'm going to Catherine's. Okay?"

"You were just there! Touching tongues, I might add!" JT threw up his hands.

"And your point is?"

JT thought about saying something to Vincent's question but just shrugged instead. "What do you care? You're going no matter what I say."

"You've finally caught on, JT. I think you're improving." Vincent chuckled. "I'll be back whenever."

"Just one thing." JT stated, causing Vincent to turn around.

"What?"

"Shoot me a text every once in a while so I know you're still alive. Okay?"

"Will do. Bye." Vincent replied before leaving the warehouse once more.

JT sighed. If there was one thing he knew about his genetically altered best friend, it's that Vincent is as stubborn as a mule. Once his mind is made up, there's no changing it. Well, at least JT can't urge him to change his mind. The only person who has been able to convince Vincent to at least think about his decisions before making them was Catherine. Even Alex never held so much power over the big guy. Nope…there was just something different about the female cop—something he would never fully understand.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Catherine finally finished getting herself ready for bed when she heard her sister screaming across the hallway. Without thinking, Catherine grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her semi-wet body and raced to Heather's room.

"DARIUS!" Heather shouted as she sprang from her mattress, panting heavily with sweat dropping down her face.

"Shhhhhh! Heather, I'm right here." Catherine whispered, wrapping her arms around Heather's shaking form.

"Oh Cat! It was horrible! I was watching him die all over again!" Heather cried.

"I thought you were unconscious when he was killed." Catherine replied.

"I was…It's just…I feel like it's my fault he's dead! If I hadn't walked in on h—"

"Heather! Listen to me! It wasn't your fault! Got that! Darius was obviously into some bad things. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, Heather."

"But I—"

"No buts! Listen, when Mom died, for the longest time, I thought it was my fault. I blamed myself for years and years and you know what? It didn't do me any good. Every time I even thought about her death, it would make me feel worse because I felt as if I had unlocked the door to her death."

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Someone very special to me helped me see Mom's death through a different perspective. Now, I am going to be that 'someone special' to you and tell you that Darius's death was not your fault. If you had never met him, he would have still been in the same situation and he would most likely still have gotten himself killed. Heath, don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. Okay?"

Heather nodded and leaned back down into her bed. "Goodnight Cat…Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Remember, if you need ANYTHING, I'll be across the hall." Catherine smiled.

Heather nodded and yawned before closing her eyes. Using this notion as her cue, she tiptoed out of her sister's bedroom and went into her own bedroom. When she opened the door, she found none other than Vincent Keller leaning against her wall and waving to her. Forgetting she was only wearing a towel, she walked over to him and goofily grinned. "Hey."

"Hey." He smirked. "When I came over here, I didn't expect to be greeted with such a treat." Vincent pointed towards Catherine's towel and added, "You're definition of taking things slow must be different than everyone else's."

"Oh hush." She snapped as she started walking back into the bathroom. "I would have been in my PJs if it weren't for my sister crying in the middle of her sleep."

"That's expected after what she's gone through." Vincent frowned. "I remember when I used to watch you fall asleep at night, you would wake up screaming like there's no tomorrow."

"When was this?" Catherine asked.

"It was shortly after I saved you in the woods. You woke up every night for four months. You have no idea how many times I wanted to sneak in your bedroom and hold onto you while you slept."

"Oh really?" Catherine said as she walked into her bathroom while he lay down on her bed and listened to her slip her pajamas on.

"Yeah…part of me wishes that I would have done so because then you and I could have been together longer." Vincent replied.

Catherine stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the flannel pajamas Vincent had given her for her birthday and said, "Well you're here now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah." Vincent smirked as she joined him on the bed. He was delighted to see her wearing something he picked out for her. It made him feel even more special. Vincent leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before adding, "As I would watch you at night, I was greatly shocked to realize that none of your outbursts were of the beast you saw that night…it was only of the Muirfield agents."

"Maybe it was because I was so captivated by your mysteriousness." Catherine smiled, propping her head up with her elbow as she looked at Vincent.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and inched closer to her. "And what do you think of me now that you've known the truth?"

Catherine leaned over him and smirked, "I'd rather show than tell."

"I think that can be arranged." He sneered before she pressed her lips against his. Vincent wrapped his arms around her small frame as she leaned into him. Her fingers started playing with his hair as their lips fused together.

As much as he wanted their kissing to continue, he wasn't sure his heart could take it—literally. Catherine noticed him suddenly tensing underneath her touch. "Vincent, you're okay." She whispered as she cupped his face. "You're okay."

His eyes had momentarily shifted from brown to yellow but the moment Catherine touched his face, he immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"Hey, it's okay, Vincent. You don't need to apologize. We can take things slow, alright?"

Vincent nodded and gently pulled her lips back to his for a brief kiss. "We should get some sleep…I'm sure tomorrow will be a long one at the precinct."

"Will you stay the night…just here, in my arms?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely." Vincent answered as Catherine rolled onto her side and draped her arm over his torso, pulling him closer to her.

"Good night, Vincent." Catherine whispered.

"Goodnight, my love." Vincent muttered before brushing his lips across her forehead. Catherine shivered in ecstasy when he addressed her as "my love." Of all of the guys she's ever dated, not one of them could give her chills by uttering two mere words aside from Vincent.

Even if the world was going to end the next day, both Catherine and Vincent would die happily because they knew they would have each other. Forever.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Catherine groaned when she heard her cell phone go off. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still with Vincent and he was wide awake. "What time is it?" she groggily asked.

"Somewhere around three in the morning."

"Who on earth would be calling me this early?" She muttered as she reached for her cell phone. Because she was too tired to even see the caller's ID, she pressed the Talk button and said in a tired voice, "Chandler."

"Look, I know we've had a falling out recently but you've never answered your phone like that when I call." A familiar voice spoke through the other line.

"Well good morning to you too, Tess." Catherine replied as Vincent turned on her lamp. She muttered a thank you to him before saying, "What brings you to call at O'Dark Early in the morning?"

"Cat, I'm going to be honest. I'm still pissed at what you did a few days ago but I thought about what you said last night about asking for a do-over and I've decided to give you a second chance."

"Really?"

"Yes but if I catch you tampering with evidence ever again, the deal is off. Got that? I'll report you the next time without mercy."

"I won't let you down, Tess. I promise." Catherine replied with a small grin.

"You've been warned. Now, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me why you were tampering with evidence the other day but if you ever find yourself in a bind, come talk to me BEFORE you go out and try to do something reckless to risk your goddamn job. I know you carry a lot of baggage and all, but there should be no reason to be tampering with evidence. Like I said, just talk to me and maybe you and I can put our heads together to come up with a legal solution to whatever crap you've got going on in your life."

"Tess, you don't know how much this means to me. But…why did you have to call me this early to tell me this?" Catherine asked.

"There's more."

"More?"

"Yeah…Joe just called and told me that he is sending a team to your apartment to search for prints."

Both Catherine and Vincent froze from Tess's statement. "F-for what exactly?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Your sister said there were two men aside from Darius in the alley with her last night. Darius and one of the men were found dead, meaning; there is another man out there. Heather is the only witness who knows what he looks like."

"Oh my God. I didn't even think of that…What if…What if he's planning on—" Catherine started to choke on the thought of someone wanting to kill or even hurt her sister.

"Relax Cat. It's just a theory. We don't know his whereabouts so we're taking precautions to have your place searched for prints."

"How would he even know where we live?"

"Do I look like I have all of the answers? Like I said, Cat, we're just taking precautions. I'm calling you this early because I thought you should know beforehand rather than be caught by surprise—especially if you have Mr. Ass in your bedroom right now. The team will arrive promptly around seven-forty-five in the morning."

"Thanks for the heads up, Tess."

"Tell Heather I hope she feels better. By the way, Joe said you can have the day off so you can stay with your sister. He expects you to be ready to work the following morning."

"Right. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Cat." Tess said before ending the call.

Catherine placed her phone back on her bed stand before pressing a few buttons.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm setting an alarm to wake us up at 5:30 AM."

"Why?"

"Because, Vincent, the apartment is going to be sweeped. I hate to say this but we need to wipe off every surface that may have your prints on it. The last thing we need is more fuel for Evan's fire." She replied.

"Right…I can tell you one thing; that bastard hasn't been here. I know what he smells like and I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Vincent stated. "Believe me, Catherine, if that guy was here, I would have known."

"And I believe you, Vincent. Knowing that makes me feel a little bit better about wiping fingerprints away." She smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "Now, let's get some more sleep if we want to look even half decent in the morning."

Vincent nodded and pulled her into an embrace. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night." She replied before snuggling against him. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep again. Who knew life could be so peaceful during the most stressful moments of time?

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Catherine and Vincent woke up when her alarm clock went off and quickly started getting themselves to work. Catherine handed Vincent gloves and cleaning supplies and said, "You clean in my room and I will clean in the great room and the kitchen. I don't want to chance Heather finding you, alright?"

Vincent nodded and Catherine made her way down the hallway.

As predicted, it took nearly an hour to clean the apartment before Catherine thought it was Vincent-print-safe. She then took a can of Oust and sprayed throughout the apartment to disguise the smell of Lysol and other various cleaning odors.

"There. I think that should do it. It is 6:45 AM, Vincent. We have time to get at least thirty more minutes of sleep."

"Sounds good to me. Then, at 7:15, I'll have to bounce." Vincent replied as they made their way back to her bed. He pulled her close to him before tangling his right hand's fingers into her hair. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You're not the lucky one, Vincent. I am." Catherine whispered with a smile. "I was wrong about what I said to you the morning after you showed me those paintings."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"I told you that you are the best thing in my life right now. I was wrong about that. Vincent," she caresses his cheek, "You are the best thing in my life period."

Vincent leaned in and kissed her gently but passionately. "Catherine, I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I…about you of course." Catherine smiled before bringing her lips back to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers tangled in his hair. A few seconds later, Vincent muttered into Catherine's ear, "Screw sleep. Kissing you is so much more fun."

"I agree completely." She replied before their lips found each other once again.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"Will you be going back to the warehouse?" Catherine asked as she walked Vincent to the fire escape.

"No. I think I'm going to stay in the area in case I sense that guy around your apartment complex." Vincent replied.

"Okay…Be careful, Vincent. Also, call me if you sense anything." Catherine stated before giving him a brief farewell kiss. "I'll call you too, if anything happens."

"I know." Vincent said. "Stay safe, Catherine."

"I will." She smiled and watched him as he hopped off the fire escape. When he turned the corner, she slipped back into her room, finding Heather sitting on her bed. "Heather?"

"Hey Cat."

"How're you feeling?"

"It's still…painful…and it feels weird knowing Darius is gone…but…I'll pull through. Were you with Vincent just now?"

"Yeah." She replied. "He wanted to check up on me…and to find out if you were okay."

"Oh. That was nice…" her voice faded.

"Heather, Tess called me this morning. She told me that in about fifteen minutes, a team will be sweeping our apartment for any prints. I don't mean to scare you but since that one other guy knows what you look like, Joe doesn't want to take any chances…of anything."

"Oh…alright. Thanks for letting me know."

Catherine's heart broke at the sound of her sister's dry voice. Not only that, but Heather's charm has disappeared. If Heather were in her right mind, she would be freaking out about the information Catherine had just told her.

Just as Catherine was about to say something to cheer Heather up, the doorbell rang. "That's odd…I could have sworn Tess said 7:45 AM…" She cautiously walked towards the front door and looked through the peep hole. Tess.

Catherine opened the door and said, "I thought you said 7:45."

"I know. They'll be here shortly. I thought I'd stop by and check up on Heather before the craziness starts." Tess replied.

"Right…Heather is in the back hallway. I'll get her." Catherine stated as she turned to fetch her younger sister. "Heath? Tess is here to see you."

"Okay." Heather replied before making her way towards the great room. "Hi Tess."

"Hey girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm okay." She answered. "Cat," Heather looked at her sister, "Do we have any sleeping pills?

"No…I don't think we do."

"Well, do you think you could ask your boyfriend for a prescription?" Heather asked.

Catherine gulped and replied, "I can b-but he won't be able to give you the prescription. Remember? He's still looking for work and until he retakes his boards and gets admitted into the New York hospital program, he can't prescribe anything…If you want, I can ask anyways and see if he recommends any doctors for you."

"Okay…that's fine." Heather said before heading towards her room. I'm going back to bed…or at least try to."

Catherine and Tess watch Heather saunter back into her room before Tess said, "You lied to Heather, didn't you?"

"What d-do you mean?"

"Cat, I'm a detective. After seeing so many interrogations at the precinct, I can tell when a person lies."

"Fine. Yes, I did lie."

"For someone who wants a second chance, you so far aren't making a good record." Tess chided, giving Catherine a stern look.

"Once the team gets here, you and I are going to have a chat at the coffee shop across the street. I said I wasn't going to push you for answers but lying to your sister is low, Cat. Really low. You give me no choice but to demand for an explanation."

A few moments of silence pass before the team finally arrives. "You have free reign to sweep anything and everything."

The forensics team nodded and began their work. Catherine ran and told Heather she and Tess were leaving for an hour or so. Once again, Heather nodded lifelessly.

'This certainly will be a long recovery for her…' Catherine thought as she grabbed her coat and followed Tess out of the apartment building.

Vincent noticed Catherine leaving the apartment and secretly followed her to the café. Based on how the conversation was going between the two women, he knew that Catherine was digging her grave. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He had to help her before things went off into the deep end.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"Alright, you have thirty minutes to explain why you corrupted evidence as well as why you continue to lie to your sister." Tess said.

"I…it's a long story."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"I'm…I'm…I—

"She's protecting me!" a male voice suddenly stated behind the women.

"Who're you?" Tess asked as she watched Catherine give the stranger a "What the hell are you doing?!" look.

Vincent walked closer to them and planted his hands on Catherine's shoulders before saying, "I'm Vincent…Vincent Keller."

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Keiko Fujiwara:

What did you think? Don't worry; Serendipity is still in the works…I've just been suuuuuuper busy to write anything. This is a preview chapter to show you my next project. Please Read and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-announcement/**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_Alright, you have thirty minutes to explain why you corrupted evidence as well as why you continue to lie to your sister." Tess said. _

"_I…it's a long story." _

"_Well, I'm all ears." _

"_I'm…I'm…I—_

"_She's protecting me!" a male voice suddenly stated behind the women. _

"_Who're you?" Tess asked as she watched Catherine give the stranger a "What the hell are you doing?!" look. _

_Vincent walked closer to them and planted his hands on Catherine's shoulders before saying, "I'm Vincent…Vincent Keller."_

* * *

"Tess…could you excuse us for a second?" Catherine immediately stated after Vincent's unexpected introduction.

"You've got two minutes." Tess stated, looking at her watch. She watched as Catherine pulled this Vincent guy out of the café and saw the woman flailing her arms at the man. She could only guess what Cat was saying, making her all the more curious of whom this man is. For some reason, though she could not put her finger on it, he looked oddly familiar.

Vincent gave Catherine a confused look when she started lecturing him about how to live his life. If anything, he thought that was JT's job.

"Vincent, what do you think you're doing?! If you tell Tess your life's story, who knows what her reaction could be! For all we know, if you say anymore, you could unleash Armageddon! I thought you had more sense than to barge in and give away your identity!"

"Chill, Catherine." Vincent placed his hands on her shoulders, forgetting that Tess was watching every interaction between the two. "I know very well what the risks could be in telling Tess. Think about it this way. Tess is on to you. She knows something is up and she was bound to follow you to the warehouse one of these days. If we can get her on our side, maybe we can find away where she and you can convince Evan to drop his personal investigation. I hate to say this but Tess is an asset and we need her on our side before Evan gets to her."

"Vincent, that's brilliant but…"

"But what?"

"I think there's something going on between her and Joe…something romantically. If she finds out you're responsible for Darius's death, you're in for a world of hurt. Believe me when I say this, Tess is the Bad Cop when she's angry. You do NOT want to get on her bad side. If you keep your secret as a secret, she won't know who you are and if we're careful, Evan will never find you."

"Catherine, I've already given her my name. I might as well tell her the whole sob story. If she doesn't take it well, we will handle it from there. If I have to, I'll disappear to the Safe Haven until this madness simmers down." Vincent said, cupping her face.

"Then again, Vincent, you might not have to tell her your story. You could just tell her what you told Alex—that the government is looking for you and wants you dead because you've seen too much while working with them." She replied, placing her hands on top of his.

"And if she asks about the name of the governmental agency?"

"Tell her the name is classified…that this very conversation is risky…because technically it is and technically you do know too much as well as Muirfield wanting you dead. Just tell her the partial truth…The last thing I need is for my semi-best friend to arrest my boyfriend because he accidentally killed her secret boyfriend's younger brother."

"Alright, I'll only tell her the partial truth but before we go back in, I need to text JT and tell him I'm alive and well, excluding the Tess part of the equation."

"Okay…" she watched as Vincent pulled out his phone before adding, "You're not going to tell Tess I'm your handler, are you?"

He noticed her eyebrow rising and he said, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

"And why do you say that, Keller?" Catherine asked daringly.

Without saying a word, he gently pressed his lips against hers. When he parted from her mouth, he smirked and pointed towards the café's window, "That's why."

Catherine looked and saw Tess staring at the two of them. "Well, so much for a private conversation. You ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah…gotta face the fire eventually." Vincent replied.

"And don't I know it." Catherine smiled lightly before grabbing ahold of Vincent's hand and pulling him back into the café.

"Is everything good?" Tess asked, pretending she didn't see anything.

"Peachy…" Catherine replied dryly. "Tess…I'd like you to meet Vincent, my boyfriend."

"Wait…this hunkster isn't the same Vincent your sister met, is he?"

"The one and only." Vincent smirked as he took a seat next to Catherine. "Though, she knows me by Vincent Zalanski…the Denver doctor."

"And something tells me you're not a Denver doctor, are you?" Tess looked at him suspiciously.

"Nope…Though I am a doctor…I mean was a doctor." Vincent stated as he felt Catherine squeezing his hand from under the table.

"Tell me, Cat, have I met him before? He looks oddly familiar." Tess said as she gave her recently renewed partner a look of confusion.

"Not exactly…" Catherine replied. "You've seen a picture of him…in a case…he was a suspect."

"Wait…that dead military vet?" Tess widened her eyes. "Cat, is that why you brushed the topic away when Joe asked you how Mr. Not-So-Dead played into the Ashley Webber case?"

"I guess you could say it like that…" Catherine said.

"So what exactly was your involvement in the Ashley Webber case?"

"I was out for a drive that night and saw that she needed help. I hoped out of the car and tried to resuscitate her. Unfortunately, I hadn't realized she had been poisoned."

"You told him about the case?!" Tess gave Cat a glare.

"His DNA was found on the victim, Tess! I couldn't NOT tell him!" Catherine lied, remembering that it was Vincent who had told her about the poison. "If you were a part of an ongoing investigation, wouldn't you want to know the verdict?"

"Fine. Point taken." Tess rolled her eyes. "So why do you have my partner lying for you? Tampering evidence for you? Hell, she even skips out on work for you."

"I served in Afghanistan after the attack on 9/11. I was given the opportunity to work for a top secret governmental group. Because of my involvement, I have seen too much and I know too much. I was lucky to make it home alive. This governmental group will not stop hunting me down until I am dead. That's why Catherine is protecting me. I could tell you she, in a way, is my handler but it's much more than that." Vincent smiled, giving Catherine's hand a light squeeze.

"So…you tampered with the evidence because of him?" Tess asked Catherine.

"That notebook had some information in it which could have led to Vincent. If it weren't for the fact that a governmental group is out searching for him, I wouldn't have touched the notebook. I gave Vincent my promise that I would protect him at all costs, and I was true to my word. But, you have my word, Tess, I promise I won't go and tamper with evidence before talking to you first…You're right…Maybe we can find a different way to get out of future messes." Catherine said.

"Damn right, I'm right! Cat, even if you are protecting your boyfriend, you CANNOT tamper with evidence anymore. Period! Because if you do, mark my words, Chandler, you will be in a world of trouble because I sure as hell won't go easy on you. I don't mean to be the bitchy friend but someone has to put his or her foot down so it might as well be me."

"I understand Tess but—"

"No buts, Cat. I've given you my terms. If you have to take a few hours off because of him, fine, but make sure you tell me it IS about him—that it's a life or death situation. If it isn't, I'll assume your work isn't as important to you anymore. If you have to step away for a few moments to answer his calls, so be it. I can't stop you from receiving or sending out calls. But what I will not tolerate is you breaking the law. This will be your only warning, Cat. Don't disappoint me." Tess stood up to leave but Catherine grabbed her arm.

"Tess, wait!"

Tess spun around and ran her fingers through her hair, "Look, I have a feeling you both are in the middle of some serious shit so I'm not even going to bother asking. This is your pile of shit to deal with; not mine. But whatever it is, Cat, whatever the hell it is, I promise I won't say a word about your boyfriend."

"Where're you going?" Catherine asked.

"I'm getting outta here. I said I'd give you a second chance, Cat. As of right now, our friendship is on hold until you can prove yourself to me." Tess said vindictively.

"Tess, don't be like this. Please." Catherine begged.

"To hell with that, Cat!" Tess slammed her fist on the table, causing the rest of the costumers to look at them. She immediately lowered her voice but did not change her tone. "Don't you dare tell me how to act when I find my best friend, one of the VERY few people in my life whom I have put my trust in, destroying evidence! So far, you've done everything you could to deplete that trust, Cat. If I can't trust you with the evidence, how am I supposed to trust you as a person? Huh? You tell me! How am I supposed to automatically start acting like you're my BFF again? You're lucky you still have your sister too, Cat. She was this close to moving out. This close!" Tess pinched her fingers together. "What do you have to say to that?! Are you willing to go so far to drive not only your best friend away, but also your sister? I know I said I would give you a second chance and all but maybe you should rethink your priorities before showing up at the precinct tomorrow."

Catherine couldn't help but feel her eyes well up with tears. Tess did have a point and she knew it.

Tess started storming away but then something stopped her from going out of the café. A few seconds pass and she turned back around and walked towards Vincent and Catherine. "Look, I know I can come across as a badass but if someone's not going to tell you off, then it's gotta be me." She pushed her hair back and continued, "Evan is worried for you, Cat. We all are worried for you. Ever since that case your boyfriend was involved in, you've been acting off the rails—probably making secret visits to see him." She pointed to Vincent. "I just…Don't get me wrong, Cat, if you ever need something—anything—work related or personal-life related, I'm there for you…even if I'm more pissed at you than you could ever know. I'll still be a call away if you need anything but I just…I just don't think I can trust you anymore. You have to do one hell of a good job to raise my level of trust back to where it was and with the rate things are going, I just don't see that happening. You can thank yourse—"

"That's enough." Vincent stated in his deep, commanding voice. "I think she's gotten the message, Tess." If Catherine's tears weren't noticeable from before Tess's second speech, they were surly visible now.

"Don't address me like you know me, Keller! You don't have that right." Tess snapped.

"You're right! I don't have the right to address you so informally. But…You want to know what I do know?" He didn't wait for Tess to respond. He just continued defending the woman he loved. "Catherine is a kind, loving person who does the right thing. I'm not saying this because I love her; I'm saying this because it is what I have observed over time. She works her butt off every single damned day to make sure I'm safe. You're right, she did tamper with evidence, but at what cost? No one got hurt? The page she ripped out had nothing to do with the case itself." Vincent lied, knowing the reporter guy was killed because of knowing about him. "She was just protecting me because it's her job. She protects people at any cost. And, in case you haven't figured it out, she did not ask for any of this to happen. Protecting me? That was something she felt obligated to do because of her job. She could have reported me to the authorities but she didn't. She was one of the very first few people to ever trust me fully without questions asked. Everything she does is to protect—whether it is me or another citizen; she protects. Like I said, she didn't ask to protect me nor for any of this Armageddon to happen."

Tess gave Vincent a stern look and jabbed her finger into his chest. "No; she may have not asked for this to happen. She may have felt obligated to protect you but that doesn't mean she can play God and hold the law in her hands. That doesn't mean she can lie to every person she ever cared about concerning where she's been or who she's been with. She could have told me the truth from the get-go. I would have kept your secret even from then. But did she do it?! No! She didn't!"

Suddenly, it was Catherine's turn to speak and she didn't give a damn about attracting attention. "QUIET!"

Everyone looked at her and she continued screaming, "I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I WAS SWORN TO SECRECY! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW THAT ONE MORE PERSON KNOWING WOULD NOT ONLY RISK VINCENT'S LIFE BUT IT WOULD ALSO RISK EVERYONE ELSE'S LIFE WHO WAS INVOLVED! YOU THINK I DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH TO TELL YOU, TESS?! IS THAT IT!? YOU THINK THAT I THOUGHT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU? THAT I COULD HANDLE EVERY SECRET AND EVERY LIE BY MYSELF! I WAS DROWNING IN LIES, TESS! AS MUCH AS I WANTED TO TELL YOU AND HEATHER ABOUT VINCENT, I KNEW I COULDN'T BECAUSE IF I DID, YOUR LIVES WOULD BE IN FRIGGIN DANGER! THAT'S RIGHT! DANGER! EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY I HATED MYSELF FOR LYING TO YOU AND TO HEATHER AND TO EVERY OTHER GODFORSAKEN HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? DESPITE THE HORRIBLE FEELINGS I HAVE FELT ABOUT MYSELF, ALL OF MY INTERNAL PAIN WOULD GO AWAY WHENEVER VINCENT WAS AROUND! UNLIKE ANY OTHER MAN IN MY LIFE, HE HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME IN WAYS YOU CAN HARDLY IMAGINE! FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS, HE HAS BEEN MY ROCK—HE HAS KEPT ME FROM FALLING APART! GOT THAT?! OH WAIT! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A CLUE, WOULD YOU?! YOU'RE CLEARLY FAILING IN THA—" but before she could continue, Vincent covered her mouth and said:

"That's enough, Catherine. The both of you, that's enough."

Tess watched as Catherine suddenly calmed down from Vincent's touch. It was only then when she realized Vincent knocked her out. She gave him an odd look and he replied, "She'll be fine. She's just been stressed out lately after all that's happened. I'll take her back to my place and give her some medicine to calm her nerves. Look, I apologize for her outburst. If it were a normal day, she wouldn't be like this. Trust me, I know. You do know she suffers from PTSD, right?"

Tess nodded and then noticed other people still looking at them so she gave them a death glare, causing them to go back to their own business.

"Well, sometimes when a PTSD patient responds to an event the same way he or she did during a traumatic situation in their lives, they can sometimes lose control over their emotions. In Catherine's case, she does not like it when she can't control a certain situation. She hates feeling helpless. When her mother died, there was nothing she could do; all she could do was cry and hope someone would save her. While you were accusing her, she once again felt helpless—no matter what she tried to say to you, she knew you wouldn't listen. Thus, she couldn't control the situation which reverted herself to shouting like a delirious woman. I've said this once and I'll say this again, Catherine did not ask for any of this. My situation runs deeper than you think. I cannot tell you details but I can assure you that Catherine's mother's death was the beginning of this hell hole for Catherine."

"Catherine may not have asked for this but the moment she started seeing you, she signed herself up for whatever Godforsaken crap is going on with you two. She signed up for whatever she does for you at the cost of her friends, family and job. It's cool and all that she has someone in her life worth protecting but when it comes to facing the law; that's where I have to draw the line. And that's why she needs to get her priorities straight before showing up for work tomorrow because I do not want to be working for someone who is willing to uphold the law for the sake of a boyfriend." With that, Tess stormed out of the café and did not look back.

'Well…that could have not gone any better…' Vincent thought as he carried Catherine out of the café. When he arrived at the warehouse, he pulled her phone out and sent a text to Heather:

**Need some air. **

**Tess & I fought. **

**Be home in a few hours. **

**Let me know if u need anything.**

He was grateful JT had already left for work. He definitely did NOT need his best friend bombarding him with questions about why Catherine was knocked out. He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He then started pacing the floor, wondering if it was indeed a good idea to tell Tess anything.

As he waited for Catherine to wake up, which should be any given minute, he turned on the TV to try to keep his mind off of the whole situation with Tess. Suddenly, he heard the sheets rustle and his sleeping beauty arising from the mattress. He raced over to her and said, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You were started yelling at Tess—and I mean in a delirious way. It got to the point where the only option was to cut your air supply before you could say anything you would regret. It was a response to PTSD."

"What happened afterwards?" she asked, holding her head.

"I explained to her why I knocked you out and then she bounced." He replied, not having the heart to tell Catherine what Tess said before she left.

"I should…I should call her…and apologize." Catherine stated as she pulled out her phone. Vincent placed his hands over hers and took the phone away from her, gently settling it down beside him.

"I think it is best you let her blow some steam. It's going to be a lot to take in after the tidbit of info we crammed into her brain." Vincent was about to say something else but Catherine's phone rang.

Catherine picked it up and said, "It's Heather."

"Alright." Vincent nodded before Catherine answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Catherine Chandler?" _a man asked through the line.

"Y-yes…."

"_I'm Detective Wallace…I am part of the team who sweeped your home. You need to get over here." _

"W-what? Why?!" Catherine stammered.

"_It's your sister, ma'am. She's going crazy. She's screaming and telling people to get out of the apartment. She even started throwing dishes at us." _

"Why do you have my sister's phone?"

"_I found it in her room. Because I couldn't find any other way to contact you, I decided upon my discretion to use it."_

"O-okay…I'll be there ASAP." Catherine replied before ending the call. "I'm sorry, Vincent, I have to go."

"Alright, I'll give you a ride." Vincent said as he grabbed the car keys off of the counter.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "My hero."

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

It didn't take Vincent and Catherine long to arrive at her apartment complex. Vincent parked JT's car out of sight before they made their way to the building. As Catherine approached the main entrance, Vincent said, "I'll be on the roof. Okay?"

Catherine nodded before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Be safe."

"I will." He smirked before he disappeared around the corner. Catherine stepped into the building and took the elevator up to her floor. She unlocked her door and slipped through, seeing Heather leaning against the back wall with tears streaming down her face and a plate in her hand. Catherine could see that there seemed to have been a lot of struggle on Heather's part. Some of her furniture were certainly destroyed by Heather's episode.

The forensics team made their leave once they noticed Catherine's presence and the one who had called her from before, said, "You're on your own now."

With that, they all left, leaving Catherine to deal with her sister. She continued to slowly approach her and before long, she managed to sit next to Heather. "Heath, it's alright. You're okay." Suddenly, Heather dropped the plate from her fingers and snapped back to reality.

"Oh Cat! Where have you been?! You could have been killed while you were out!"

"Heath, I'm okay! Nothing happened!"

"Cat, I cannot afford to lose you too! Promise me you won't just wonder off like that again! Please! Promise me!" Heather begged.

"Heath…" Catherine looked at her sister apologetically.

"I'm sorry! It just…I can't stop thinking about last night! Am I going to be some psycho monster for the rest of my life?!" Heather cried.

"Heather, I think it's time you see a shrink…and don't worry, I can pay for your appointment! I know a really good psychologist who would be privileged to meet my younger sister. Are you up with that?"

Heather nodded. If there was something that can be done about her PTSD episodes, a shrink would know what to do.

"Good. I'll call and make you an appointment. Okay?"

Once again, she nodded. Catherine started standing up but Heather grabbed her arm. "Please, don't go yet."

"Heath…I'm just walking to the counter and then I'll be right back."

Heather nodded and released her sister's arm and watched her as she searched for the shrink's card. After five minutes of talking on the phone with that shrink of hers, Catherine walked back to Heather and sat down next to her. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I…I…I freaked out….As I was napping, one of those forensic guys came into my room to start searching for prints. I don't know…I just…flipped…"

Catherine knew exactly what was causing her sister to react in such a way but she didn't dare ask to discuss it with her. "Okay…well you're appointment is at three, today. Will that be a good time?

"Yeah…" Heather replied.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you back to your bedroom before you start throwing knives instead of plates." Catherine stated. Heather once again nodded and followed Catherine into her room.

"Thank you Cat for always being there for me." Heather smiled as she was tucked into bed. "I don't know what I would have done if those monsters killed you too on the night they killed Mom."

Catherine brushed a few of Heather's strands of hair away from her face and replied, "Well, I guess you can thank my mystery beast for saving me."

"You're weird, you know that right?" Heather gave a small smile. Catherine was glad that some of Heather's spark was coming back. "I'll wake you up before your appointment, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Heather mumbled before turning to her side. Catherine kissed her sister's forehead and then quietly headed for her room. She opened her window and climbed onto the fire escape, knowing Vincent would show up any second.

As predicted, she heard a loud clank of metal coming from behind her before Vincent started walking down the last few steps in order to sit next to her. As he sat down, he laced his fingers with hers and said, "Seeing a shrink at 3?"

"I'm not…Heather is." Catherine replied as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you need anything from me?" Vincent asked, hoping there was SOMETHING he could do to help.

"I wish you could come with us but you and I both know that's not an option." Catherine answered sadly.

"You know I would if I could, right?"

"Of course I do, Vincent. You've already taken so many risks for me and I'm grateful. But I think, at least for this appointment, it may be best of only Heather and I go. Okay?"

Vincent nodded. "Alright. Will you call me afterwards?"

"Always." She smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "So, how did JT take the Tess news?"

"Well…I haven't exactly had the time to tell him yet. He should be home by 3 PM so I guess I can tell him then. At least, afterwards, it'll give me a chance to come see you again." He smirked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked before gesturing they go into her room.

"Because…I'll be emotionally distressed to the point where I won't be able to handle JT's shouting and lecturing." Vincent chuckled as he followed Catherine to her bed before sitting down next to her.

"Oh? Is that so?" she raised her eyebrow as she inched towards his mouth.

"It's the diehard truth." He whispered, his lips barely touching hers.

"Then maybe we should do something about that…" Catherine suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" He mumbled against her lips before interlocking them completely with hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned her down towards the bed, hovering over her small body. He lowered his lips to the base of her neck before gently sucking on her skin. She twirled her fingers in his hair as he brought his lips back to hers.

Suddenly, Vincent hopped off of her when he overheard something.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Someone's at your door…I think…I think it is Evan." Vincent replied.

"Stay in here, okay?" Catherine pleaded.

"Okay." He responded before receiving a short kiss from the woman he loves.

Catherin shook herself a little bit to try to disperse her adrenaline rush before opening the door.

"Evan? What're you doing here?"

"Is it now illegal to say hello to a fellow friend?" Evan asked with a cocky smile.

"Evan…now isn't a good time. Heather…she's…she's still recuperating from last night." Catherine stated as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't come here to check on Heather…though I do hope she is faring well."

"What DID you come here for, then, Evan?" Catherine asked skeptically.

"To confront you about something." Evan replied, stepping into her apartment without her permission.

"I didn't ask you to come in, Evan."

"No? And why is that, Cat? Is it because you're hiding something?!" he asked vindictively.

"I want you to leave. NOW!" she snapped back, not wanting to hear about Evan's hypotheses on Vincent at the moment.

"Not until you answer a few questions."

"Fine. What?"

"Why is that creature circling you like a vulture?" Evan asked bluntly.

"I d-don't know." Catherine stuttered.

"You're lying."

"And you're breaking and entering!" Catherine retorted.

Evan grabbed ahold of her arm and said, "Cat, why won't you reason with me? Is it because you know who this creature is? That you're protecting it?"

"That is none of your business. If I'm protecting someone, I wouldn't go around blabbing to everyone I know about his existence would I?" Catherine challenged.

"So you admit the creature is a 'he'!"

"What?! No I didn—"

"But you admit you're protecting someone." He stated.

"I'm an officer, Evan. That's what I do. I protect people."

"Yes but this time you're protecting someone who shouldn't have protection."

"Says who? Last time I checked, it's a free country and I'll do whatever the hell I want with my job and with my personal life! Now, unless you have solid proof that I am protecting a felon of the law, than you have NO business being here."

Evan realized he really didn't have any evidence at all. For all he knew, all of those situations surrounding Cat could be coincidences. He didn't even think about Cat not knowing about her predator. Then again, she did just admit to his face that she was protecting someone. He released her arm but replied, "If I do find out you're protecting the monster that killed Joe's brother as well as other victims, your fate will be out of my hands, Cat. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Catherine stated, not wanting to give away anything else. "Goodbye Evan."

He shook his head as he turned around, saying, "Goodbye Cat. I hope you know what you're doing."

With that, he left not knowing that the very man he is searching for is just thirty feet away from him.

Catherine closed the door and headed back to her room, frustrated.

"Sorry about all of that." Catherine said.

"He's not going to stop, you know? He's just going to keep digging until he DOES find something to peg against you." Vincent said as he pulled Catherine to his body.

"I know but we'll figure it out as we go. Okay? You and I are in this together." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Vincent and some measly coroner's visit isn't going to scare me off."

He nodded and said, "It's almost three…you should probably get going."

"Right…See you later?"

"Yes." He smiled before leaving her to go to her sister. Somehow he had a bad feeling about going home…but what else could he do? He couldn't exactly stay in Catherine's room while he had a life of his own to pay tribute to. 'Stay safe, Catherine…' he thought as he leapt onto the street and started his way home.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

* * *

**KF: Well, I hope you enjoyed Ch. 2! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-announcement/**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Three**

_He nodded and said, "It's almost three…you should probably get going." _

"_Right…See you later?" _

"_Yes." He smiled before leaving her to go to her sister. Somehow he had a bad feeling about going home…but what else could he do? He couldn't exactly stay in Catherine's room while he had a life of his own to pay tribute to. 'Stay safe, Catherine…' he thought as he leapt onto the street and started his way home. _

"Cat, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if seeing this shrinky-dink makes things completely worse?" Heather asked as she and her older sister stepped out of the car.

"Heather, trust me, for a woman who has had years and years of shrink-hopping, I know that the sooner you talk to someone about your issues, the better it'll be. At least, this way, you can tell Dr. Brandon anything you want without me knowing…just…just don't bring up Vincent. Okay?"

"Why would I bring up anything about Vincent? He's your boyfriend, Cat. Not mine." Heather replied.

"True…but, you know, you tend to blab when you're under stress…so, just a forewarning, please try to keep my personal life out of your deep confessions. Okay?" Catherine asked as she locked the car, leading Heather towards the hospital.

"Fine." Heather rolled her eyes.

As she and her sister walked closer to the main entrance of the hospital, Catherine swore she could feel someone watching her from a distance. She knew, almost immediately, who it was and couldn't help but smile. She loved the fact that she had her own personal guardian. Although she remembered telling Vincent to go and talk to JT, she was glad he followed her instead. For some odd reason, she had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since she left the apartment. She turned to look behind her, knowing he was out there watching her and mouthed an "I love you," hoping he would receive the message.

"Cat? What are you looking at?" Heather asked, pulling her sister's arm through the hospital doors.

"Oh…no one…." She quickly replied as she snapped her head forward. She'd have to ask him why he followed her later. Maybe he had a sick feeling too.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Vincent watched Catherine and Heather enter the hospital from the shadows. He couldn't shake that negative feeling off so upon his discretion, he decided to follow Catherine rather than talk to JT. He simply told himself that the conversation with JT can wait. Besides, he would much rather talk to JT about Tess in Catherine's presence. At least, then, she would be able to convince JT of Tess's trust. Vincent slowly and carefully walked closer to the hospital. He couldn't risk going in; not if he didn't want a repeat from the last time he went inside the hospital. He definitely did not want to deal with another memory of the past. Dealing with Alex was trouble enough. He noticed Catherine turning around, looking straight at him. Did she know he was there? He could hear her heart beat increase as she muttered in a very low, almost inaudible to the human ear, three simple words, "I love you."

He smiled. Her magical words seemed to have eased his worry for her as he uttered those same words back to her, hoping she would hear his voice. She turned back around as her sister pulled her into the hospital and, for now, all he could do was wait for his Beauty and pray nothing bad happens.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

As Catherine and Heather neared Dr. Brandon's office, Heather stopped and tried to turn around but Catherine grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the door. "Stop being such a baby, Heather."

"But…but what if this guy is as bad as the other shrinks you've seen?"

"Trust me, Heather, one look at him and you'll immediately change your mind." Catherine replied.

"Why do you say—" Heather's voice was cut off by the opening of a door with Dr. Brandon stepping out. Her voice softened when she saw how handsome he was and finished her statement, "that…"

"Hello Catherine." Brandon smiled as he shook her hand. "Are you here for another session?"

"No…Actually, it is my sister who needs a shrink, this time." Catherine laughed. "I could have sworn I mentioned it over the phone to your secretary."

"Ah…well, you know secretaries. They're almost never fully paying attention to client names…She probably heard Chandler and assumed you were setting an appointment for yourself."

"Nope…not this time." She turned to look at Heather and said, "Heather, meet Dr. Brandon."

"Please, just call me Brandon. This is a room where titles do not exist." Brandon smiled. "You may take a seat at the round table."

"Thanks…" Heather replied before entering Brandon's office.

"So…How is Mr. Complicated? Did you finally confess your feelings?" Brandon asked.

Just as she was about to answer, her phone began ringing. "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course. I should get inside myself but it was great seeing you, Catherine. Don't hesitate to stop by if you ever want someone to talk to."

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind." Catherine replied before walking down the hallway to answer her phone. Brandon waved and entered his office as he closed the door.

"Hey." She smiled as she answered her phone. "Something wrong?"

"_Meet me in the alley behind the hospital."_ Vincent whispered into the phone.

"Um…Okay. See you in a few then." She replied and ended the call before racing to exit the hospital. A few minutes later, she was walking down the alley, looking for Vincent.

"Vincent? Where are you?" Catherine asked as she looked for him. "Vincent?"

Suddenly, a hand clamped her arm and pulled her into another alleyway. She would have screamed if she weren't so used to Vincent surprising her out of the blue but that didn't stop her heart from racing a million miles per minute. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

"Don't…I like it when I surprise you." He smirked before gently pressing his lips against hers. She snaked her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the wall of the alley to help hoist her up before trailing his lips up and down her neck.

"Vincent…I thought….I thought you were….going to see….JT…." Catherine spoke as she tried to regain her concentration but the amounts of pleasure she received as Vincent continued to kiss her neck was almost too much.

He briefly lifted his mouth from her skin and said, "I needed to see you. JT can wait."

"Vincent," she smiled, "We just saw each other twenty minutes ago."

"I know, Catherine." He replied before kissing her lips again. "But…I don't know why…the moment you were out of my arms, a sick feeling washed over me…like something bad was going to happen to you…I couldn't risk going to talk to JT when you could be in danger."

"Vincent," she cupped his face and smiled, "I'm fine."

"I know but what if something happens the moment I turn around? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Vincent replied, looking away from her.

She turned his head back to her and said, "Vincent, I'm flattered that you were worried for my sake. I'm not going to argue with you; I also felt uneasy when I left the apartment too. I was glad you came here instead but if either you or I keep racing to find each other every time we feel like something bad is going to happen, we'll both lose our minds. I know damn well you can handle yourself, Vincent. Just remember, honey, I can too. Okay?"

He nodded but replied, "I…just…I feel responsible for you, Catherine. I know you're a very independent woman and I respect that but I still can't help but feel the need to have to be there for you."

"I know, Vincent. I know. I promise that if I ever feel uneasy or anything, I'll call you." She smiled. "You and I both know we need to be more careful if we don't want Joe or any other cop hunting for the vigilante, to find you, let alone find out we're dating."

"Is that what we are?" Vincent smirked. "Dating?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She smiled before he captured her lips for a chaste kiss.

"My lips are sealed." He laughed before bringing his lips to hers again. Catherine gave Vincent a look of desire—something she's hasn't given to someone in years. Not even Zeke sparked so much as an ember inside of her. She remembered the first time she touched him—after he saved her from the three Muirfield agents and from being flattened like a pancake by the F Train.

"Come with me." She whispered.

"Where?" he asked, unsure of her request.

"You'll see." She winked. After watching over Catherine for the past nine years, he's never once seen her so seductive. Sure, there were times she has tried to seduce her past boyfriends but, for some reason, her level of seduction increased tenfold whenever with him. He allowed her to pull him from the alley to her car. She unlocked the SUV and opened the trunk. She hopped in and urged him to climb in as well. He did so without questions and lay down next to her. Without a word, he cupped her face and brought her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. He gently slid his lips from her mouth to the base of her neck before softly sucking on her skin. She arched her back slightly as pleasure coursed through her body. She started trying to unbutton her blouse but Vincent clasped her hands with his, causing her to give him a look of confusion.

"Don't you want this?" she asked.

"Catherine, I'm truly flattered you want us to take our relationship to the next level but now isn't the time to do so. Whenever we do travel down that path, I want our first time together to be perfect…and I don't see having sex in the back of an SUV while waiting for your sister come out of the Shrink's office quite romantic."

She huffed but realized he was right. She was getting ahead of things. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he laughed. "I'm not angry with you for wanting to have sex with me. Believe me Catherine; THAT is something I'd never be angry about."

"Maybe we should…sit up before we get carried away." Catherine suggested as she started sitting up.

"Good plan." Vincent stated before leaning in to kiss her.

"I thought you sai—" she started but Vincent placed a finger over her mouth.

"I said we shouldn't have sex in the back of the car. I never said we could stop kissing." He smirked.

Catherine looked at her watch and sighed. "Rain check? By the time I get back to the floor Heath has her appointment on, it'll be time to pick her up. I should probably go."

"I'm coming with you." He stated with conviction.

"Vincent, you can't. You'll be seen."

"Catherine," he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm wearing a hoodie. As long as I wear it, no one should recognize me. Okay?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him one more time. "Okay."

They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the hospital as if they were fearless of anything and everything.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**KF: Alright there was chapter three! A little bit shorter than the other chapters but I thought this was a good place to stop! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-announcement/**

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpress*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/site/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Four**

"_I'm coming with you." He stated with conviction. _

"_Vincent, you can't. You'll be seen." _

"_Catherine," he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm wearing a hoodie. As long as I wear it, no one should recognize me. Okay?" _

_She nodded and leaned in to kiss him one more time. "Okay." _

_They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the hospital as if they were fearless of anything and everything. _

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"We still have about five minutes until Heather's session is over." Catherine whispered as she and Vincent took a seat on a bench in front of Brandon's office. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"I think I can manage to stay preoccupied in the meantime." Vincent smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. Catherine couldn't help but laugh under his lips after his silly remark.

"Honestly, Vincent, we're in a hospital. Besides, I don't want my sister walking out of Brandon's office and seeing us kissing." Catherine replied.

"Catherine, you and I both know that me being here is a huge risk. In my honest opinion, I'd say kissing is the best way to hide my face from the public eye." He smirked.

"Clever, Keller." Catherine laughed as she tried to maintain a straight face. "Tricky but clever."

As Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck to pull him in for a kiss, Brandon's office's door swung open, causing the two of them to jump apart.

"Thanks, Brandon. I actually feel a little better." Heather said as she noticed Catherine wasn't alone. "Vincent? What're you doing here?"

"I…uh…Catherine was getting a little bit bored as she was waiting for you so she asked if I could come up her to spare her from scraping old paint off of the hospital walls." Vincent replied. He had no idea how Catherine was able to lie so much to her friends and family. Just coming up with one lie was hard enough.

"Oh…so what did you two do while I was talking with Brandon?" Heather asked, not thinking of the implications of her question.

"Heather!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Whoops…sorry…" Heather replied. As she was about to walk towards Catherine and Vincent, Brandon said, "Catherine, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." Catherine stated as she gave Vincent a "Be right back" look. Vincent squeezed her hand before she disappeared inside Brandon's room. The moment she disappeared from his line of sight, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach increased. For some reason, something…if it be instinct…told him Catherine wasn't safe in that room. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could barge in there and throw the shrink out the window. No. He'd have to wait until Catherine needed him.

While Heather left to find a vending machine, Vincent concentrated on Catherine and Brandon's conversation, hoping everything would be all right.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked as she took a seat at Brandon's round table.

"Quite the contrary." Brandon replied.

"I'm confused. Heather seemed grateful for her appointment. Was she putting on a front to deceive me?" Catherine asked, suddenly turning on her detective mode.

"No. Her session went quite well. I normally would not discuss a person's session with a family member but part of her stress and depression is due to her older sister continuously lying to her. Do you know anything about that?"

"Like you said, Brandon, you aren't supposed to discuss other patients' sessions." Catherine replied, brushing Brandon's question off.

"You're avoiding the question, Catherine, which tells me your sister was telling the truth when she mentioned the fact that you're lying to her."

"I know you are trying to help, Brandon, but how I live my life is none of your damn business." Catherine stated as she stood up from her seat.

"Maybe not but if the results of your lifestyle is negatively impacting another patient of mine, I must intervene and get to the bottom of it."

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of, Brandon! Are there certain things I'm keeping from my sister? Yes! But I'm not lying to her because I want to! I'm keeping the truth from her to protect her!"

"From whom, Catherine? Your boyfriend?"

"What?! That's ludicrous! Why would you suggest such a thing?!" Catherine rebuked.

"Heather mentioned how she feels around him. She also mentioned the fact that she caught him trying to steal something from her room the other day." Brandon replied.

"Vincent was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't trying to steal anything. He was simply trying to retrieve some photos on my sister's bed for me to see. Look, Brandon, before you try to hammer me down with speculations and questions, remember that I am not the patient today. Heather was. Like I said, what I do with my life and whom I spend it with is none of your concern. I'll talk to Heather and see why she feels the way she does but it isn't your place to try and fish for some answers. Thank you for your concern but this meeting is over." As she started to walk away, Brandon gently grabbed her arm.

"Catherine, if you need help and are trying to get out of your relationship, you can just tell me."

Catherine tried jerking her arm out of his grasp but he tightened it. "I don't know where you received the impression that I was in trouble or something but I love the man waiting outside for me. There's nothing wrong with our relationship nor am I trying to get out of it. He is the first decent man I have been with in my entire life and I plan to hold onto him. Now, let go of my arm."

"Catheri—"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Vincent walked through. Catherine could tell he was trying very hard not to change but was relieved to see him. He walked up to Brandon and spoke in his deep, gravelly voice, "Hands off of my girl."

Out of fear, Brandon immediately released Catherine's arm and apologized. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent for our conversation to have progressed in such a manor. I will understand if you request for a psychologist change. I stepped out of line and I'm sorry."

"Damn right you were out of line." Vincent snarled and could feel his veins starting to blacken.

"Vincent, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything was just a misunderstanding." Catherine whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks to try and calm him down. In an instant, his heartbeat normalized but his evil glare did not subside.

"Come on Catherine. Let's get out of here." Vincent growled. Catherine grabbed ahold of his hand as she followed him out; hoping Brandon did not see Vincent's eyes turn yellow like she did. If he did, who knows what he'll do or say.

**KF: Sorry for the long delay. I have been busy with school for the past few weeks as well as been sick too. Soooo I felt like this would be a good place to stop for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-a nnouncement/**

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/** **mynormaliswhenimwithyou/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Five**

_Suddenly, the door swung open and Vincent walked through. Catherine could tell he was trying very hard not to change but was relieved to see him. He walked up to Brandon and spoke in his deep, gravelly voice, "Hands off of my girl." _

_Out of fear, Brandon immediately released Catherine's arm and apologized. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent for our conversation to have progressed in such a manor. I will understand if you request for a psychologist change. I stepped out of line and I'm sorry." _

"_Damn right you were out of line." Vincent snarled and could feel his veins starting to blacken. _

"_Vincent, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything was just a misunderstanding." Catherine whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks to try and calm him down. In an instant, his heartbeat normalized but his evil glare did not subside. _

"_Come on Catherine. Let's get out of here." Vincent growled. Catherine grabbed ahold of his hand as she followed him out; hoping Brandon did not see Vincent's eyes turn yellow like she did. If he did, who knows what he'll do or say._

**Beauty and the Beast**

"Caaaaaat? Why won't you tell me what happened in Brandon's office?" Heather asked as she tugged on her sister's arm when they returned to their apartment.

"Because, Heather, there's nothing to tell." Catherine replied. Vincent had to leave Catherine and Heather behind when they left the hospital because he needed to run somewhere and blow off a lot of steam.

"Then why did I see Vincent have an angry scowl on his face when he literally escorted you out of Brandon's office? I swear he was going to confess and say he was the Incredible Hulk for a moment. He really looked angry."

"Vincent just has one of those faces that looks angry more than he feels angry." Catherine lied.

"Is there something you're hiding about Vincent? I thought we were passed all of that!" Heather snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We are, Heather. It's just…It's hard to explain."

"Is he violent…with you?"

"No, Heath. He isn't. It's just…I can't tell you. At least not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because…you're still emotionally unstable and some of the secrets I'm hiding from you for your own benefit are too much to handle all at once." Catherine answered. "Trust me, Heath. It's for your own good that I'm not telling you my secrets."

"So you admit it then! You ARE hiding things from me!" Heather huffed. "I can't believe you! After EVERYTHING that's happened, you still hold out on me! Cat, what happened to us? We used to tell each other everything!"

"Heather, you know I would tell you if I could." Catherine stated as she tried to reason with her sister.

"That's the thing, Catherine!" her sister shouted. Hardly did Heather ever call Catherine by her full first name unless she was seriously mad. "Is Vincent forcing you to keep quiet? Does he have something against you?!"

"What?! No! Of course not! First of all, it isn't my secret to share—it's Vincent's! Second, I promised him I wouldn't say anything so I'm keeping my word."

"I…I gotta get out of here." Heather muttered as she pushed her hair back. "I'm sorry, Cat, but I thought I could handle you and Vincent being together but you're continuing to keep things from me. I would ask you to dump him but I know for a fact that you won't…soooo….in everyone's best interest, I think I should leave…and go back to Dad's."

"Heath…"

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can handle anymore of the secrets or the lies, Cat. Besides, I think a new environment…or rather a different one….will be good for me. I'm sorry but staying here reminds me too much of Darius. I think I should stay with Dad until everything blows over..." Heather said. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

With that, Heather left for her bedroom, leaving Catherine standing alone in the apartment's great room. Catherine honestly didn't know what to do. Of course she didn't want her sister to move out but she also thought it might be easier on her life if Heather went and moved back in with their father. She sighed. If anyone's more stubborn Catherine, it would have to be her sister, Heather.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Vincent snuck inside from her small balcony. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing aggravation coming off of her.

Catherine placed her finger to her lips to hush him before pulling Vincent into her room for more privacy. When she closed her door, they took a seat on her bed and then she said, "Heather has decided to move out."

"W-was it my fault?" he asked, unsure on how to respond.

"No…it's mine. She's tired of me still keeping secrets from her. She also said something about my apartment keeps reminding her of Darius…or something like that. I don't blame her for wanting some air to breathe, but I don't want to feel like I've forced her out either."

"Catherine, this may sound pretty awful but I'm not going to lie. It might be best if Heather moves out."

"What're y—"

Vincent placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "Just listen. Okay?"

She nodded and he removed his finger. "You and I both know Muirfield is after me. What we don't know is how close they are. They could be planning to capture me as we speak and may know you and/or JT are involved. If they DO know you're involved, Catherine, they may stakeout your house. If that happens, Heather could be in danger because I have no doubt in my mind Muirfield wouldn't use her as collateral. The best thing for Heather, right now, may be to move away. It'll be safer for her."

"You're probably right." Catherine sighed in defeat. Before she could say anything else, she heard her name being called from the kitchen.

"Caaaaaaaaaaat!"

"I'll be right back." Catherine whispered before leaving Vincent in her room. She walked towards the kitchen and said, "What now, Heather?"

"I'm trying to find my keys! Brooke has asked me to go to O'Toole's with her in about fifteen minutes!" Heather complained.

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "Have you checked your jewelry box? You know, for the earring set I gave you for your birthday a few months ago."

"Haha, very funny! I'm serious! I'm not TALKING about my…I mean the apartment keys. I'm talking about my CAR keys! You know the ones that go to my new Silver Nisan Versa?! I saw them on the counter this earlier before we left to go to the hospital. Now where ARE they?!"

"Wait…when?" Catherine asked, her detective mode turning on.

"Ummmmm….well maybe around breakfast? I was taking a nap most of the day so it must be right before those guys came and swept for prints." Heather replied.

"And you're sure you didn't move them from…where did you say they were?"

"They were on the counter…in front of the coffee machine." She replied. "You don't think one of those sweeper-guys stole them do you?"

"Well, the only way to know is to check and see if your car is in the parking garage." Catherine answered. "While you continue to look here, I'll go down there and check. Okay?"

"Alright…Thanks, Cat."

"No problem. Let me just…grab my gun and badge…in case…in case they're needed." She walked away and went into her room.

When she opened the door, Vincent said, "What if one of those sweepers was in fact Muirfield?"

"We can't know that yet. For all we know, her keys may be in her purse." Catherine replied.

"Alright. I'll meet you down in the parking garage." Vincent whispered before making his way for the fire escape.

"Okay . See you in a moment." She smiled and once he was gone, she grabbed her gun and her badge. "Hopefully I won't have to use this." With that, she made her way to the parking garage to check to see that her sister's car is still there.

**Beauty and the Beast **

**KF: I know, short but it looked like a good place to stop for now. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-a nnouncement/**

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

* * *

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/** **mynormaliswhenimwithyou/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Six**

"_Well, the only way to know is to check and see if your car is in the parking garage." Catherine answered. "While you continue to look here, I'll go down there and check. Okay?" _

"_Alright…Thanks, Cat." _

"_No problem. Let me just…grab my gun and badge…in case…in case they're needed." She walked away and went into her room. _

_When she opened the door, Vincent said, "What if one of those sweepers was in fact Muirfield?" _

"_We can't know that yet. For all we know, her keys may be in her purse." Catherine replied. _

"_Alright. I'll meet you down in the parking garage." Vincent whispered before making his way for the fire escape. _

"_Okay . See you in a moment." She smiled and once he was gone, she grabbed her gun and her badge. "Hopefully I won't have to use this." With that, she made her way to the parking garage to check to see that her sister's car is still there. _

**Beauty and the Beast **

Heather sighed in relief. She found her keys inside one of the kitchen drawers. What she didn't realize was that she pulled out her second set of car keys, not her first. "It must have slid off the counter while the team was sweeping the apartment. I should probably call Cat to let her know all is well." Heather pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number.

She heard a ringing sound coming from Catherine's room and rolled her eyes. "Oh well. One little look in the car won't kill her."

She placed the set of keys back on the counter and sat down to watch TV as she waited for her sister's return.

**Beauty and the Beast **

"You don't think Muirfield stole her keys, do you?" Catherine asked as they entered the car garage.

"I doubt it. Knowing Muirfield, they wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake to have removed her keys without putting them back or replacing them with a matching pair." Vincent replied. "I just hope there isn't another group at large here."

"No kidding. The last thing we need is another Muirfield-like group hunting us down." Catherine whispered. They found Heather's car and Cat spotted Heather's keys lying beside the vehicle. "There they are. They must have fallen out of her purse."

"Then why would she think she placed them on the counter?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know…she probably was confusing this morning with another day." Catherine shrugged. "Anyhow, I should get her keys back up to her." As she bent down to pick them up, she noticed her sister forgot her driver's license inside the car. She grabbed the keys and added, "Hang on. Heather forgot her license. I'll grab that for her too."

"Okay…" but before anything else happened, he gently grabbed her arm and whispered, "Shhhh…someone's coming."

Catherine nodded and muttered, "He or she probably lives in the complex. Though, it may be a good idea if you hide."

Vincent nodded and slowly backed into the shadows. To make sure he isn't seen, he stayed in the shadows but silently watched the man head for his car just in case Catherine was wrong.

Catherine slowly injected the key into its keyhole.

That was the last thing she did before everything went black.

**Beauty and the Beast **

Vincent's attention snapped towards Heather's car as he saw the vehicle burst into flames. "Catherine!" he shouted not caring if he was heard or seen. He ran to the blazing hot heap of metal in hopes that the love of his life wasn't injured.

He searched everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be seen near the vehicle. He tried to calm himself, knowing there was no way in hell he'd be able to find her if he didn't focus.

"Sir! What happened?!" the man Vincent was watching earlier came running towards him.

"I don't know…" Vincent spoke. "I…my…my girlfriend was getting into her sister's car when…" he couldn't finish. He didn't dare think of the possibility that Catherine was dead. No she couldn't be. Suddenly, he heard a faint heartbeat coming from behind him. He turned around and saw her lying unconscious against another car. Without thinking, he darted towards her as fast as his super-speed would let him. "Catherine!"

Vincent slowed down as he approached her. He could already tell her left arm was broken by the way it was twisted in the opposite direction. He knelt down to her and gently called her name, hoping she would wake up from her slumber. She didn't.

He saw many cuts and bruises from the impact of the explosion and he shouted towards the man, "CALL 911!"

The man hurried towards Vincent and Catherine, saying, "What the hell was that?!"

"Are you not hearing me, man?! Call 911! NOW!" Vincent yelled.

"Dude, you…you…what the hell are you!?" he asked.

"There's no TIME for that! Catherine…she's…she's…she needs to go to a hospital."

"N-not u-until you t-tell me wh-what the h-hell you are!" the man stammered.

Vincent was losing his patience. He pulled out his phone and as he was about to dial 911, he felt a hand brush against his arm. He looked towards Catherine and she was slowly opening her eyes as she coughed out some blood. "No…don't call 911."

"What the hell are you saying, Catherine?! You're bleeding everywhere!"

"Don't…call…" she whispered. "…Muirfield."

Before anything else was said, she tried to get up; she wouldn't let a car explosion take her down that easily. As she did so, she screamed in pain, passing out in the process. Vincent gently laid her back down, wondering what he should do.

"Look," he said as he looked at the man who was waiting for answers, "My girlfriend has asked me not to call an ambulance. If you want answers, I'll give them to you. Before I do, however, I need t—"

"OH MY GOD!" he heard Heather shout as she ran to the scene. "What happened?!"

"Your car…someone rigged it." Vincent replied. "Heather…I think…I think someone was trying to kill you."

"Is she…is she dead?!" Heather choked, seeing Catherine's eyes closed from passing out.

"No…she's alive but barely." Vincent replied. "Listen, Heather, I need you to do me a favor."

"O-okay…"

"Catherine left her phone in her room. I need you to grab it and call a man named JT Forbes. His number should be in her contact list."

"W-why?!"

"Because…he can help me help her. Tell him I told you to call him. Tell him I'm bringing Catherine to his place because she's severely injured. Also tell him to set up the emergency unit."

Heather nodded, trying to stay strong for her injured sister before adding, "I'm going there with you!"

"Fine…just call JT and hurry! I'll watch over her here. Okay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Heather asked.

"Because, Heather, I love your sister more than you could ever know. Trust me, I was once a doctor. I can help her as long as you can help me by calling JT and giving him my message." Vincent said sternly.

Heather nodded once more before disappearing from sight to call JT. Meanwhile, the pesky man from before said, "I'm still waiting."

Vincent stood up and said, "Forgive me but this is necessary." Controlling his strength as much as he could, he struck him in the head, knocking him out cold. If anything, he hopes the blow would be enough for he man to forget the past day. He just hopes that's ALL the impact to the brain would do.

Vincent carefully examined Catherine's body. He wrapped his large hands around her limbs, searching for any more broken bones. As he waited for Heather to return, he opened her shirt midway and noticed a deep cut stretching from the lower right side of her abdomen past her bra lining. He pulled off his shirt and took Catherine's scarf from her neck before binding the material with the wintery accessory. He tied it as tight as possible to stop any more blood from seeping out and was grateful neither her neck nor spine was broken.

"I c-called him!" Heather exclaimed as she came running back into the parking garage. She saw the other man passed out and looked at Vincent in horror.

"Don't worry. I only knocked him out. He was asking too many questions and wasn't an asset in any way. He'll wake up in a few hours." Vincent explained as he carefully picked up Catherine.

"I…I grabbed her keys since I didn't know if you drove here." Heather said.

"Thanks. Good thinking." Vincent replied. "Now, when we get to her car, I need you to watch her in the back seat. You need to make sure she's as comfortable as possible before we get to JT's. Can you do that?"

Heather nodded as she led him to Catherine's car. Vincent placed her gently in the back seat and Heather scooted in next to Catherine's head. When all doors were closed and locked, Vincent turned on the car and sped out of the parking garage, hoping Catherine would live to see the day.

**Beauty and the Beast **

**Keiko Fujiwara: Woah! Didn't expect that, did ya?! Let me know what you think! PLEASE review or else I'll think this story isn't worth continuing. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Some Twitter people may know this already but I am doing this project and I need YOUR help! Please go to this website for more information on how you can help encourage our BatB cast and crew! :)**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/2013/03/11/batb-cast-crew-appreciation-a nnouncement/**

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

**THOUGH I do own the websites:**

**http*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*writerfreak001*DOT*wordpres s*DOT*com/**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/illgowhereveryouwillgo/home**

**https*COLON*SLASH*SLASH*sites*DOT*google*DOT*com/s ite/** **mynormaliswhenimwithyou/home**

**Twitter: WriterFreak001**

* * *

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"_I c-called him!" Heather exclaimed as she came running back into the parking garage. She saw the other man passed out and looked at Vincent in horror. _

"_Don't worry. I only knocked him out. He was asking too many questions and wasn't an asset in any way. He'll wake up in a few hours." Vincent explained as he carefully picked up Catherine. _

"_I…I grabbed her keys since I didn't know if you drove here." Heather said. _

"_Thanks. Good thinking." Vincent replied. "Now, when we get to her car, I need you to watch her in the back seat. You need to make sure she's as comfortable as possible before we get to JT's. Can you do that?" _

_Heather nodded as she led him to Catherine's car. Vincent placed her gently in the back seat and Heather scooted in next to Catherine's head. When all doors were closed and locked, Vincent turned on the car and sped out of the parking garage, hoping Catherine would live to see the day. _

**Beauty and the Beast **

"What the HELL happened?!" JT shouted as Vincent carefully carried Catherine into the warehouse with Heather in tow.

"Now's not the time for explanations, JT. Did you set up everything?!"

"Yeah. What do you need?" JT asked as he landed his eyes on Heather. Before Vincent answered, Heather said, "Ummm…what's going to happen with my sister?"

"Don't worry, Heather. Cat is a strong woman. I have no idea what happened but I do know that V won't let anything happen to her."

"H-how do you know my name?" Heather asked.

"Cat has talked about you quite a few times to Vincent and me." JT smiled.

"Oh." Heather replied but turned around when Vincent said, "Could you two stop talking and lend a hand?"

"Right!" JT and Heather stammered before rushing off to the makeshift operating table inside the warehouse.

"JT, I need you to get me a pair of scissors. I'll have to cut off her clothes in order to operate." Vincent ordered.

JT nodded and disappeared for a moment.

"What're you doing to my sister?!" Heather asked in horror.

"Don't worry, Heather. Like I said, I used to be a doctor. I promise to stay professional."

Heather nodded and JT came back, scissors in hand. He gave the paper-cutters to Vincent and asked, "Anything else?"

As Vincent snipped through Catherine's clothing, he said, "Make sure the operating tools are aligned."

"Already are. You'll see them to your left."

"Thanks." Vincent slightly smiled as he attached a BP cuff to Catherine's right arm and inserted an IV below the cuff. He looked at JT and said, "I'm going to need you to get a sterilized needle and thread from my medical stash in the cabinet."

"On it!" JT replied as Vincent walked over to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly.

Heather watched Vincent and JT help each other as they operated on her sister's lacerated body. After twenty minutes or so have gone by in only Vincent telling JT what he needed done, she heard her sister's boyfriend curse, "Shit!"

"What?! What's going on?!" Heather exclaimed, walking closer to the three of them.

"Catherine is going into the first stage of hypovolemic shock!" Vincent replied. "Heather, what is Catherine's blood type?"

"Ummm…It's Type O."

"Damn! What's your blood type?"

"A Positive." Heather said. "Why? What's happening?!"

"She's losing blood and we need to give her some and fast. JT," Vincent looked at his best friend, "What about you?"

"I'm B Positive. Sorry dude." JT said.

"Fine. It's settled." Vincent stated. "JT, watch Catherine and keep an eye on her BP levels." He walked away from the group and grabbed some extra materials from his cabinet.

"Woah dude!" JT exclaimed. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?!"

"JT, I have to! If I don't, she will bleed to death!"

"But, V, you're…condition!" JT worded his choice of words wisely so Heather wouldn't really understand what he's talking about.

"It'll be fine, JT. If anything, my blood will help her heal faster. Because of my blood's…special qualities…she'll only need at most half a liter. I'm sure it won't be enough to change her DNA."

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you but do you want me to just sit here and watch her die!?" Vincent shouted back. "This is my choice, JT. Will we have to monitor her blood for a few weeks? Probably! But if her DNA is changed, at least she'll be alive."

"That's just IT, V! What if your unique blood kills her!? She may not be able to handle the super juice!"

"She will, JT. Catherine is a fighter and I sure as hell am not going to watch her die when I can save her." With that, he injected the needle into his arm and watched his blood flow from this vein and into the blood unit.

"I hope you know what you're doing, man." JT patted Vincent's back and walked back to the operation table. "Her BP is still declining but it's slow. I think suturing that large gash on her stomach stanched most of the blood flow."

"I think you should drive Heather home. I can handle the rest from here." Vincent stated as he removed the needle from his arm and bandaged the tiny hole in his skin.

"What?! NO WAY! I am NOT leaving my sister behind!" Heather stated. "It's my fault for what happened!"

"Heather," JT said, "From here on out, things are going to get a little messy. It's best that you go home and V will call you the moment Catherine comes to. Besides, I doubt Catherine would really want you to see her in this state. For her sake as well as yours and ours, please let me drive you home. I have the day off tomorrow so I'll pick you up promptly at 8 if you want."

Heather sighed, knowing he was right. All she would do is freak out and panic. Vincent definitely needed to focus and her freaking out won't help him any. "Fine. But you better swear to call my cell the SECOND you see signs of improvement. I don't care if you have to call at 3 in the morning! Got that?!"

"I promise, Heather. The moment Catherine shows signs of improvement, you'll know in a heartbeat." Vincent replied as he attached the unit to Catherine's IV line.

JT mouthed a 'You Owe Me' to Vincent before practically shooing Heather out of the warehouse. Vincent watched as the blood slowly flowed through the tube and into her body. His first priority was to at least stop her blood from flowing. Afterwards, if her arm wasn't healed, he'd see to mending it.

**Beauty and the Beast**

Thirty minutes passed and Catherine was steadily improving. Most of her would-have-been scars disappeared and her burns gone. Vincent was banking on her arm healing in the process but, with his blood, he can't be too sure. He applied a damp cloth to her forehead as he heard the door open.

"You owe me dude. That woman would NOT stop asking questions! Do you KNOW what LOUSY excuse I had to make in order to evade her questions?! I finally had to tell her that it was against my religion to answer more than one question a day!" JT huffed as he walked towards his best friend and Catherine.

"I'm sorry you had to lie to her but it was for the best. Honestly, you could have thought of a better lie though. I mean, who's ever heard of a religion restricting to one question a day?! Ludicrous!" Vincent smirked. He was feeling better now that his girlfriend was healing faster than expected.

"Well it's not like I'm trained to lie like you and Cat are. Besides, what the hell are we going to tell Heather when she sees her sister had a fast recovery? Steroids?!"

"I'll just tell her the truth."

"What?! Nooooo way, Jose! Telling Cat is one thing; since she's practically your soul mate. Telling anybody else! That is a big FAT NO NO!" JT stated. "The LAST thing we need is for Heather to find out and then start blabbing to Tess who'll brag to Birthday Boy and so on. Sorry, V, but telling Heather the truth would be DISASTEROUS!"

"First of all, I wasn't referring to THAT truth. I was simply going to tell her that I'm one damn good doctor." Vincent replied with a smart ass smirk. "Second, Tess already knows about me."

"Oh. I see…WAIT!? WHAT?!"

"How about I tell you the details once Catherine wakes up." Vincent suggested.

"No way Buster. You're telling me right NOW!" JT tapped his foot. "And it better be one damn good explanation too."

"Fine." Vincent sighed. "Here goes nothing…"

**Beauty and the Beast**

**KF: Well, there's ch. 7! READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEEEEAAAASE! Q~Q**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

* * *

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"_I'll just tell her the truth." _

"_What?! Nooooo way, Jose! Telling Cat is one thing; since she's practically your soul mate. Telling anybody else! That is a big FAT NO NO!" JT stated. "The LAST thing we need is for Heather to find out and then start blabbing to Tess who'll brag to Birthday Boy and so on. Sorry, V, but telling Heather the truth would be DISASTEROUS!" _

"_First of all, I wasn't referring to THAT truth. I was simply going to tell her that I'm one damn good doctor." Vincent replied with a smart ass smirk. "Second, Tess already knows about me." _

"_Oh. I see…WAIT!? WHAT?!" _

"_How about I tell you the details once Catherine wakes up." Vincent suggested. _

"_No way Buster. You're telling me right NOW!" JT tapped his foot. "And it better be one damn good explanation too." _

"_Fine." Vincent sighed. "Here goes nothing…" _

**Beauty and the Beast**

"…and that's how Tess knows now." Vincent finished explaining. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a patient to observe." He walked over to Catherine and sat in a chair next to her. He took ahold of her hand and kissed her fingers. "You're going to be fine." He whispered to her even though he was whispering it more to himself than to Catherine. He had to convince himself she was going to be alright or else he would go crazy waiting for her to wake up.

"Dude…I just thought of something…" JT stated with a pale face.

"What?"

"Before I dropped Heather off, I forgot to tell her NOT to tell anyone about what happened to her sister. Shit. She's probably going to call her father or something!"

"H-how could you forget such an IMPORTANT detail?" Vincent glared at JT.

"Ummmm it slipped my mind?" JT shrugged. "Anyways, I'm going to go back over to Cat's apartment and tell Heather to keep her mouth shut."

"Okay but say it nicely or you'll freak her out. Be careful with the words you choose." Vincent reminded him. "Tell Heather Catherine is slowly recovering but should be awake by morning."

"Will do." JT replied and vanished out of sight.

**Meanwhile….**

"_Did you follow them?"_ a voice echoed through Eric Milverson's burner.

"Yes I did and they're at a warehouse." He replied.

"_Good. Keep me posted of his movements. We need to destroy any trace of the project but we have to wait until he's vulnerable."_ The voice said.

"Sir…He's vulnerable now. His girlfriend is in critical condition just as we planned. If we don't act now…"

"_Are you questioning my authority Milverson?!"_

"No sir. I just thin—"

"_Yes, he may be slightly vulnerable right now but it is best to wait. Because of the car accident, he'll be more on guard and will continue to protect Catherine Chandler. Remember, Plan A was only to trick Vincent and Catherine into thinking someone was aiming for Chandler's sister as well as to follow the monster back to his hideout. Plan B will be set in motion in a few days when he's alone. Once Plan B prevails then quickly move onto Plan C. I will contact you tomorrow for another update."_

"Roger that." Eric replied and ended the call before putting his phone into his pocket. He noticed JT Forbes running out of the warehouse as life depended on him and hurriedly hopped into his car before speeding away.

"You'll be sorry you ever tried to hide from Muirfield, Vincent Keller." Eric whispered so the Beast wouldn't be able to hear his voice. "Just wait and see."

With that, he grabbed his belongings and disappeared into the depths of New York City.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this chapter was super short but at least it's an update! :D Sorry for the slow updates. I'll try to be faster now that summer is here. Also, I'm curious to know what you thought of the season finale. I absolutely loved it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**Also: I had this story planned out before everything ensued on the show. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not, unfortunately, own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. CW does.**

My Normal is when I'm with You

Keiko Fujiwara

**Chapter Nine**

"_You'll be sorry you ever tried to hide from Muirfield, Vincent Keller." Eric whispered so the Beast wouldn't be able to hear his voice. "Just wait and see." _

_With that, he grabbed his belongings and disappeared into the depths of New York City. _

**Beauty and the Beast**

~A few days later~

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked Catherine as she stretched out her muscles.

"Actually…not too bad." Catherine replied.

"That's good…Do you…erm…remember what happened?"

"Not really…The last thing I remember is that you and I went to Heather's car for something…It's odd…Why? What happened?"

"While we were out there, the car exploded and you were caught in the crossfire. I took you back here along with Heather to give you treatment."

"Wait," Catherine sat up, "Heather came?"

"Yeah…she came to fetch you but she came at the wrong time and saw the aftermath of the explosion. The only way I could shut her up was to take her with me…JT didn't like that very much but it couldn't be helped. Luckily, JT and I convinced her you would be alright so JT drove her home…But…in order to save your life, Catherine, I had to do something you may not like."

"What?"

"I had to give you some of my blood…You needed a transfusion and I was the only one who shared your blood type. My DNA helped heal your injuries faster and we've been monitoring you for the past 48 hours…Aside from your wounds healing, there's no change." Vincent said before kissing her forehead.

"Is that all?" Catherine gives him an eyebrow.

"Yeah…why?"

"Vincent, even if you had to give me half of your blood's contents, I wouldn't mind." She smiled. "I would feel even more a part of you than I would now."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, Vincent. I mean it; I promise." Catherine said. "Did you tell Heather not to speak to anyone about your location?"

"Yeah…I told her she couldn't come along until she promised not to tell anyone." Vincent replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Fair warning: Just because Heather promises to never tell a secret, doesn't mean she will keep it. Heather…tends to blab…A LOT."

"Don't worry…JT has been keeping an eye on her and making sure she doesn't spill the beans."

"You sent JT on a stalking mission?" Catherine laughed. "How did he respond to that?"

"He didn't like it at first but re-weighed his options and changed his mind. Every once in a while, he checks in to let me know what's going on."

Catherine slipped off of Vincent's bed and looked for her shoes. "Thanks, Vincent but if I don't show up for work…They may send a search party…"

"Shhhh…." Vincent placed his hands on his girlfriend's mouth and whispered, "Stay here…" She nodded and he walked towards one of the windows. Then he ran to Catherine and said, "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?! What's going on?"

"Muirfield…They found us…"

"H-how?!"

"Run now, questions later!" Vincent replied as he grabbed a duffel bag and pulled Catherine with him. Catherine heard gunshots coming from the windows as Vincent opened some kind of trap door and picked her up before jumping in.

Vincent took out his cell phone and called JT. All Catherine could hear was, "Execute Phase 7! The bats are in the nest! I repeat! The bats are in the nest!" Seconds later, he put his phone back into his pocket and said, "Did you get all your things?"

"Yeah…I think…No….Wait! I left my phone in the warehouse!"

"It's alright…You should get a new one anyways." Vincent said. "JT will meet us at the Safe Haven; for now, let's just focus on getting as far as we can from the warehouse's location."

"Why? What's going on, Vincent? What's Phase 7?"

"JT embedded about fifteen small bombs inside the warehouse just in case Muirfield ever found us. We have different phases…strategies to execute if ever Muirfield is hot on our trail. Phase 7's plan of action is to blow up the warehouse…Phase 7 was a last resort. I'll explain the other phases later okay?"

"Alright but what about your things?"

"Mostly everything in that warehouse is replaceable. The only things we needed with us were put into duffel bags. Mine is with me, as you see, and JT always keeps his at his office. Don't worry, Catherine; let's just hope Phase 7 isn't executed in vain."

"Okay."

They heard a loud BOOM on their way to the Safe Haven and Vincent said, "No one survived the explosion…"

"You can tell that from way over here?"

"If I concentrate hard enough." Vincent smirked and they slowed down their pace. Little did they know that one person survived the blast and left the scene of the crime immediately.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "You were right. The place was rigged. Thanks for the forewarning."

"_Good…Good…So they are in hiding now?" _

"Yes…Plan B is in action…Plan C will start as soon as you give me the word."

"_Good work Milverson…Maybe you're cut out for the job after all. Report to HQ ASAP_."

"On it." Eric Milverson replied and disappeared.

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this chapter was super short and probably very rushed but at least it's an update! :D Sorry for the slow updates. I'm not sure when I will update this story again because I really want to finish One Litre first…I'm loving that story I am writing and I just don't have motivation to continue this story as of yet…I will update every once in a while but not as often as previous stories. Sorry. :(**

**Review anyways?**


End file.
